Electric Blackout
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Sequel from Past Regrets; A Major World Blackout has occurred throughout the entire Planet. The Chaotix are on the Case to find the Source of the Blackout with a little help along the way. What's the cause of the Blackout and whose behind it?


It was a nice warm sensation within the crocodile bed as he was taking a nap within his bedroom away from his two annoying colleagues of his since there hasn't been any cases lately within the last several weeks of the month and they had enough money from their last case they went on which got them a huge sum of money. So they were alright for now with taking a break from detective work.

'BANG BANG BANG'

A loud banging sound that sounded like a hammer was heard from the vents which were originating from downstairs. The loud hammering sound was so loud that it cause for Vector eyes to snap open and lean over at the vent closes to his bed.

"Hey, keep it quiet down there, some people are trying to take a nap" he shouted loudly through the vents at whoever was making the hammering banging sounds.

"…"

Of course no reply was given as the banging sound continued causing Vector to get out of his bed and stomp to the bedroom door. Whoever was making that hammering sound he was going to give that person a piece of his mind for ruining his beauty nap.

Once Vector open the door, a familiar bee was hovering in the air looking at the crocodile with a big cheery smile on his face.

"Afternoon, Vector sleep well" the bee asked with a cheery smile on his face.

Vector eye twitch a bit as he glared at the Young bee with bloodshot eyes "Charmy was that you who was making that banging sound?" Vector asked as he was trying to keep his cool.

Charmy Bee, the youngest Chaotix detective member, shook his head no "no, I wasn't, I was coming to get you cause Espio said it's time for Lunch" Charmy smiled.

"Hmm, if it wasn't you since you just got here and if it wasn't Espio since he was making Lunch then it must've been…" Vector grabs Charmy by the arm and runs down the stairs to the kitchen the moment a warm delicious smell of food aroma went into his nostrils.

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

Espio the Chameleon, one of the Chaotix members, was finishing making lunch for his two other colleges until he heard someone running down the stairs followed by a crashing sound. He rolled his eyes as he ignored his two colleges arguing with each other as they walked into the kitchen.

"Charmy, you pushed me" Vector accused him the bee.

"I did not, you slip and fell on the stairs" Charmy replied back while pointing his finger at Vector.

Espio slams both of his hands on the counter as he wasn't in the mood to hear the both of them argue.

"Enough you two, there's no point in arguing who blames who, now sit down and eat," he told the two other detective members who quickly sat down in there correct chairs "I got to get my…our guess up there" the chameleon told as he walks out of the kitchen and over to the stairs that led down stairs into the basement.

On the table, there were four plates that had some ham and cheese sandwiches with tomatoes and lettuce on them along with some Lasagna.

"Ahh, this smells so good" Vector said as he was drooling a bit from looking at all the food that smelled really good.

Vector was about to reach for a sandwich on his plate until he saw Espio come back in the kitchen, grab the fourth plate, walk out of the kitchen with the plate of sandwiches and hears him walk down the stairs. He just shrugs and starts eating while Charmy Bee eats as well.

The two start munching away at the food since they were really hungry while Espio came back upstairs to the kitchen.

"Yo, Espio, isn't our guest coming up too eat?" Vector asked while swallowing his food.

The Chameleon sat down at the table while shaking his head no "not really," he told them "he's finishing up a big project down"

"That what you said last time" Charmy piped into the conversation.

"I did, but this time 'our guest' is nearly finished with that big project of his down there" Espio replied back to Charmy while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Espio, that "guest" has been in our basement for about several weeks, in fact we had to clear out the whole basement and tear down a wall the day before he came to stay us, just because you told us too" Vector said to Espio.

"I know and you saw, how many boxes there was when he came to stay with us" Espio answered back.

"How long is this "guest" staying with us Espio?" Charmy asked as he interrupted the Conversation between Espio and Vector.

"Our guest will be staying with us for a year and half" Espio answered Charmy question.

"But why us" Vector asked Espio.

"After that incident at that mall several weeks ago, it was better to have him stay with us then in a jail cell" Espio said as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"And you didn't discuss it with me" Vector said as he was eating the lasagna.

"What was the point to discuss it with you, you were so focus on that Million dollar Check that you got" Espio said back to the crocodile.

Before Vector could continue the conversation further, the lights started to flicker on and off in the kitchen. This caused the three detectives to look up at the ceiling.

"Vector, did you pay the electric bill?" Espio asked Vector.

"Yes, I did" Vector Replied to him with a nod.

This was certainly a mystery, why were the lights flickering on and off.

* * *

**All of it will be found out in the next Chapter **

**Sorry if this is a short chapter for the beginning of story. My story skills are still a little rusty, I'm still improving.**

**See everyone soon.**


End file.
